Até Logo
by St.Lu
Summary: Porque um 'Até logo" pode doer muito mais do que mil "Adeuses".


**

* * *

**

**Até Logo**

*******

_"...Olhos chorosos e lábios rachados_

_Embaixo do muro de pedra_

_Com extração e sem desejo_

_Você ilumina minha vida com um chapéu de poliester_

_Mas isso derrete no sol como uma vida sem amor_

_Mas eu estive esperando por você, então_

_Eu vou continuar chorando_

_Sem você."_

_**(Without you - Silverchair)**_

* * *

Há três semanas, Draco havia me chamado à nossa sala de estar pois queria ter uma conversa, segundo ele, delicada.

Logo percebi que não gostaria do assunto. Ele estava sentado na poltrona defronte ao sofá de maneira tensa e encarava os desenhos do tapete, enquanto deslizava seus dedos pelos cabelos, despenteando-os.

Quando me parei perto dele, pediu com uma voz curta que eu sentasse na sua frente, e assim o fiz. Eu não estava gostando daquilo, e sabia quase certamente no que iria dar. Draco estava agindo diferente comigo. Me recusava em algumas noites, negava meu corpo e por vezes só ia para a cama quando eu já dormia.

Draco não estava mais sendo o mesmo comigo. Não o mesmo Draco que eu conheci cerca de três anos atrás. Estava mais calado, mais sossegado e cobrando um maior espaço pessoal. Espaço esse, que na maioria das vezes ele se auto negava apenas para ter certeza de que eu estaria ali, ao seu lado.

Mas agora era diferente. Estava inclusive arredio e me respondia apenas com monossílabos. Algumas vezes nem à isso se prestava. E eu passei a ficar preocupado.

Mas minha consciência se encontrava pura e clara, exatamente como a primeira vez que o vi.

Óbvio que nossos primeiros encontros foram um tanto quanto conturbados. De repente, em minha sala e sem aviso prévio, havia um novo colega de trabalho totalmente desconhecido e conturbadamente deslocado. Bufei. Detestava ensinar os novatos, odiava não ser o exclusivo.

Ás vezes ele me perguntava algo e eu fingia desconhecimento apenas para ele continuar ignorante no assunto. Ciúmes. Eu tinha ciúmes de não ser o único abaixo do patrão, não ser o único a pegar determinados papéis e atender aos clientes.

Fiquei dolorido ao ver o quão facilmente ele havia conquistado a confiança de todos ao seu redor, e por muitas vezes, torcia para que tudo desse errado na vida dele. Eu era egoísta e mesquinho. E eu não gostava do tom da voz de Draco, detestava aquela musicalidade e aquele timbre perfeito. Porque era eu que deveria estar ali, sendo elogiado pelos meus esforços que não eram reconhecidos.

E as roupas que ele usava. Ah as roupas. Eu sempre as achei tão vulgares e inapropriadas para aquele tipo de emprego, mas apesar de tudo, sempre era eu o mal vestido. Eu, Harry Potter estava viciado em encontrar defeitos para detestar Draco Malfoy.

Mas então o que eu menos esperava acabou acontecendo.

De uma forma tempestiva, ele passou a fazer parte da minha vida. Aos poucos eu aprendi a gostar dele, a ajudá-lo quando tivesse algum questionamento e que eu pudesse solucioná-lo. Eu percebi que ele era belo, e não apenas por fora, mas também por dentro.

Nós nos tornamos amigos. Eu o via seis dias por semana, todos os dias em que chegava ao escritório. Draco passou a ser uma peça do meu quebra-cabeça, a principal delas. E nós nos tornamos confidentes e eu percebi o quanto era bom sorrir pra ele e principalmente receber o sorriso dele de volta.

Ele sempre estava ali. Para tudo. Sempre me estendia sua mão quando eu estava caindo para fora do traçado. Ele me trazia sempre para o melhor, e por muitas horas sozinhos eu me repudiei por já tê-lo desejado o mal.

Draco sempre aparecia com palavras reconfortantes e com um "Bom Dia" sincero e cheio de dentes. Às vezes, eu ainda ficava com raiva, por ele sempre ser assim, contagiante. Enquanto eu me escondia atrás de um computador digitando contratos, termos, avaliações e outros afins, ele havia passado para a mesa na frente da minha, atendendo aos clientes, bem como o ser superior que ficava em uma ampla sala individual, ao lado.

Eu me acostumei em ser apenas uma sombra de Draco e recorrer à ele para tudo. Tudo que pudesse existir. Ele era a minha bengala, meus lenços, meu sorrisos, meu mestre e meu ídolo e fã número um.

Eu passei a ser dependente dele e por muitas vezes eu o imaginava como sendo meu irmão mais velho ou como meu pai, que nunca tive, ao menos não tempo suficiente para ter uma clara referência.

Mas eu sabia. Queria que todos fossem como ele. E Draco passou a ser um espelho, pelo qual eu desejava ver minha imagem refletida, só a minha.

Nossa ligação só foi aumentando com o tempo. Claro que ainda existia a rivalidade de egos, que na verdade não passava de uma criancice minha. Ele nunca precisaria rivalizar comigo, pois desde o primeiro momento em que pus os olhos nele, e vi aquele porte altivo e aquele andar confiante, soube que o jogo estava perdido. Ele sempre seria e de fato foi, melhor em tudo do que eu. Ou quase tudo. Ao menos em tudo o que eu considerava importante, tudo o que faltava em mim e que ele possuía.

Se nós, Draco e eu, fôssemos duas peças distintas de um quebra-cabeça, com certeza iríamos nos unir, nos encaixar.

Eu comecei a detestar vê-lo triste, não conseguia observar aqueles olhos obscurecidos pelas dores e lágrimas. Não agüentava escutar o tom rouco e amargurado de quem está sofrendo. Passei adquirir uma maneira torta de protegê-lo.

Estupidamente, passei a praguejar contra todos aqueles que o fazia franzir suas sobrancelhas e lhe tiravam o ar alegre e brincalhão da face. Eu sei, estúpido. E ainda mais estupidamente, nos auge de meus vinte e um anos, imaginava o quão diferente poderiam ser as muitas situações cotidianas se eu tivesse poderes mágicos para resolvê-las.

Com certeza, a criança dentro de mim ainda me fazia gastar horas e mais horas pensando em coisas bizarras, me pondo em patamares de salvador e de Draco como a de vítima indefesa, onde eu, supostamente, salvaria com muito esforço e com as energias beirando o inacreditável.

E por mais idiota e estúpido e insano que eu pudesse ser, Draco gostava de mim. Ria das minhas maluquices, implorava para que imitasse vozes de crianças e outras esquisitices, para no final segurar o estômago de tanto gargalhar. E eu me sentia um pouquinho mais feliz, a cada vez que pudesse trazer o sorriso novamente para a face do loiro.

E cada pouco que Draco me dava, era multiplicado por mil em uma parte dentro de mim. Algo diferente começou a acontecer, um sentimento distinto passou a se criar dento de mim, e por vezes doía ter que guardar aquelas sensações tão confusas e desconhecidas.

A última coisa que desejava era que Draco tivesse nojo de mim e me eliminasse de sua vida. Porque ele já fazia parte da minha tão profundamente, que por muitas vezes confundia até onde era eu e onde começava ele.

Uma linha invisível passou a me separar dele. Uma linha que eu criei. Cuidava para não olhá-lo mais que o necessário e nem tocá-lo, quando não fosse requisitado. Mas ele sempre me estendia sua mão e me abria seus mais belos sorrisos para mim. Aos poucos, a linha foi se tornando fina e fraca demais para suportar o turbilhão de emoções que ela diariamente continha com custo.

Eu o abracei.

Até hoje tal ato ainda me surpreende. Não sei de qual profundezas eu arranquei a coragem para tal atitude. Mas sei que foi de algum lugar que até então estava escondido, pois eu mais do que ninguém, possuía discernimento de que era um covarde.

Ele não correspondeu.

Me recordo que o soltei com uma vontade estranha de chorar e sair correndo para bem longe daquele lugar. Ele simplesmente havia congelado em seu lugar. Eu não sabia se era uma recusa ou uma aceitação receosa, pois ele poderia muito bem ter me empurrado para bem longe de seu corpo esguio e que pude sentir, quente e confortável. Como se fosse o lar que eu tanto ansiava.

Mas a vontade de sumir e me afogar com meus soluços ainda permaneceu até que ele pegou em minha mão, fazendo-me o olhar alarmado e surpreso demais para qualquer coisa além de simplesmente encará-lo.

-- Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso, Harry. -- Me falou de maneira mansa, com aquela voz que aprendi a amar de uma maneira quase doentia e obcecada.

Até hoje não consegui realmente descobrir ou simplesmente recordar quem iniciou o beijo. Fiquei entorpecido demais com tanta informação. Foi tudo tão perfeito que por milésimos fiquei com medo que fosse apenas mais uma de minhas muitas imaginações.

Mas eu senti o calor e a maciez dos lábios dele, e foi muito real para discordar. O meu interior começou a formigar e a vontade de me debulhar em lágrimas havia retornado na máxima voltagem, só que desta vez, de felicidade.

Foi como se finalmente tudo o que me faltava, havia sido completamente preenchido. Quando nossas bocas se separaram, eu percebi que aqueles olhos cinzentos estavam cobertos por uma fina camada líquida e brilhosa. E eu me senti bem, por perceber que não era o único que vivia constantemente criando e levantando barreiras para protegerem sentimentos secretos, muito menos linhas.

E passei a imaginar que no exato momento em que rompemos com nossas linhas, elas silenciosamente se enlaçaram. Um passou a viver do outro e para o outro. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais me ver longe do Draco, muito menos acordar sozinho em nossa cama. Nossa. Tudo passou a ser 'nosso', 'nossa', 'nós'.

Nós nos amávamos praticamente todas as noites. Eu deixei de ser uma sombra do Draco, para o meu mundo, independente da posição de nossas mesas, estaríamos lado a lado. Mas querendo ou não, Draco continuou sendo aquilo tudo que eu queria pra mim e obtinha apenas com a presença dele. E ele dizia que me invejava. Invejava muitas coisas, aliás.

Draco passou a respirar o meu ar. Eu gostava desta necessidade que ele possuía em utilizar o mesmo espaço que eu, muitas vezes querendo mudar conceitos físicos já mundialmente conhecidos e estudados.

Nós nos amamos de tantas e tantas maneiras, em todos os sentidos que a palavra amar podia abranger. Eu confessava meu amor abertamente e sem freios e ele sempre pedia mais. Também me fazia declarações e se dizia o homem mais feliz de todos que algum dia conheci e que viria a conhecer.

Mas de repente, como a chuva rápida de verão, ele mudou.

Draco nunca mais disse que me amava.

-- "Também gosto de você, Harry."

Foi o que ele passou a me responder a cada vez que eu dizia: -- "Te amo, Draco".

Aos poucos, mesmo não querendo admitir, nossas linhas passaram a desatar o nó que fizeram a partir de nossa primeira demonstração de amor.

Eu até já esperava por este momento, mas nunca havia realmente cogitado a possibilidade dele acontecer. Draco teria coragem de simplesmente apagar descaradamente o "Nós" da vida de ambos?

-- Sente-se, Harry.

Eu me sentei, como um criado que obedece uma ordem de um superior, sem questionamentos, sem nada.

-- Harry, eu...eu te amei tanto... - Disse me encarando com aqueles olhos que mais me pareciam lanças prateadas, prontas para me perfurarem. -- ...Mas, o amor foi embora...

Então era este o momento. Em que Draco cortaria de vez qualquer laço que ainda, mesmo que precariamente, podia nos unir.

-- Como foi embora, Draco? Eu, eu não entendo... -- Como eu poderia entender se dentro do meu peito o sentimento batia descontrolavelmente, enquanto tentava se proteger daquilo que tanto o estava machucando? Eu verdadeiramente não entendia...e de fato, nunca entendi.

-- Eu não sei...simplesmente aconteceu...se eu pudesse, se eu tivesse o poder de fazer o amor permanecer, você pode ter certeza Harry, de que faria. Eu te amei de verdade, mas agora não consigo te ver além de alguém querido...um, um amigo querido.

Se Draco soubesse o quanto me mutilaram aquelas palavras, talvez ele nunca as tivesse dito. Um amigo querido. Isso o que eu era. Enquanto me segurava sofridamente para não atacar aqueles lábios que falavam aquelas palavras tão doloridas. Mas eu não era mau. Segundo ele, eu era querido.

-- Há outro alguém?

-- Não.

Se aquilo servisse de consolo, eu me agarraria tão forte e apertado que destruiria tudo.

-- Eu vou voltar para o meu antigo apartamento. Eu...por favor me desculpe, Harry...

--Está tudo bem...tudo bem.

Mas não estava. Demorou duas semanas para ele realmente sair da minha casa. Cada dia que passava, eu rezava interiormente para que ele mudasse de decisão e ficasse comigo. Mesmo que fosse sem amor, eu poderia fazê-lo se apaixonar por mim novamente. Apenas precisava dele.

Mas ele passou a dormir no quarto de hóspedes, alegando que faria me sofrer menos do que se ele se deitasse as noites ao meu lado, sem eu poder tocá-lo.

E quantas noites ele me negou? Quantas noites ele afastou o corpo quente do meu, me fazendo sentir frio? Pelo jeito ele não se recordava disso. E doía. Doeu mais ainda quando cheguei em uma manhã no trabalho e ele não estava lá, mesmo tendo saído antes de mim. Ele tinha pedido demissão.

Até o último momento eu me segurei na falha e fraca esperança de que ele pudesse voltar atrás e mudar de opinião. Continuar comigo, do meu lado. A realidade apenas me golpeou quando ele desceu as escadas carregando uma mala com seu pertences em uma das mãos e a pasta que ia ao trabalho em outra. Apenas naquele momento eu senti o desespero e o medo do vazio e da solidão tomarem conta de todo o meu ser.

Eu o deixei escapar dos meus dedos e o meu corpo gritava pela necessidade dele.

Os passos dele eram decididos. Parou na minha frente e largou o que carregava no chão.

-- Então é isso, Harry.

-- É. -- Forcei minha voz a sair em um tom beirando à normalidade.

-- Tchau, Harry. Espero que você seja feliz. -- Me disse, abrindo um sorriso miúdo, melancólico.

Então ele me abraçou. E foi somente neste momento em que percebi que realmente o tinha perdido. Não pude mais suportar e chorei. Meu coração doía, enquanto eu cheirava os cabelos dele pela última vez. Um abraço apertado que eu devolvi, sentindo os soluços dele se confundindo aos meus, e ambos os corpos se chocando da mesma maneira errática e arfante e machucada.

Separou o abraço e segurou cada lado do meu rosto com as suas mãos, me fazendo encará-lo. Sua face estava molhada e marcada pelas lágrimas que ainda caíam.

-- Isso não é um 'Adeus", Harry.

Acariciou meu rosto com ambos os polegares e traçou o desenho de meus olhos de maneira delicada e que antigamente diria, amorosa.

-- Isso é apenas um 'Até logo'.

Se afastou de mim, pegou suas coisas e saiu pela porta da frente, deixando a cópia de sua chave pela parte de dentro.

O máximo que pude fazer foi me deitar no chão e chorar tudo aquilo que eu havia guardado. Porque eu sabia que o havia perdido. E pior de tudo, sabia que os 'Até logo' não existiam.

* * *

**N/A: **_Não sei se esta fic agradará alguém, mas é a mais sincera de todas que já fiz. Ontem uma pessoa muito especial saiu da minha vida, após quase três anos de convivência. Doeu demais. E eu ainda tô chorando e é triste. Não morreu. Mas foi embora. Era uma mulher, que pra mim significou a mãe que não tive. Ela me diz que me considera sua filha. E disse que sempre vai estar com os braços abertos pra me receber. Mais eu sou boba e ainda choro. Me desculpem o desabafo, mas foi a única maneira que encontrei de tirar um pouco esta dor que estou sentindo...me desculpem._


End file.
